The Mortal Instruments Fanfiction
by LALALALALAMELALALALALA
Summary: With the death of the Shadowhunter race and with demons running loose, Maureen and Meliorn take advantage of the situation and plan to destroy human life as we know it. Simon, Magnus, Joan, the last Shadowhunter and the not-so-dead Camille Belacour try to save the worl from endless caos.
1. The Last Shadowhunter

Chapter 1:

Year 2100 **(A/N this year was randomly chosen)**

**Magnus's point of view**

Magnus sighed as his doorbell rung. Why couldn't the witch leave him alone? No he did NOT want any more lasagna. The doorbell rung again and again until he got up from his comfortable chair to open the door.

"Look, Jeresephy, ju-" he started then stopped as he saw it wasn't Jeresephy, but a girl who looked to be 17, with electrical blue eyes, pitch-black hair with a few strands dyed red , pale skin and a mischievous smile.

"Hi, is this Magnus Bane?"She asked.

"Yes, and who are you, I wonder?"

"Joan Millington. Listen I need to come in"

"Why should I let you?"

"_Kalénitsóç'se"_

Magnus reluctantly opened the door. The word she used was only spoken in emergencies when a member of the Anabotai, a group of Downworlders who were not in league with a demon, had urgent news that might help stop the horror that had spread since the Shadowhunter race died.

"Might I ask what you are?" he asked, cocking his head to a side.

"Surely a warlock as powerful as you are can guess. After all a girl you used to know named Tessa was one."

Magnus's eyes went wide. Tessa Gray was a breed between unMarked Shadowhunters and a demon.

"You're a Shape-Changer?"

"No, my power is different. I can control all 4 elements: water, air, earth and fire."

She thrust her hand out and flames appeared at the tips of her fingers like long fingernails. Long, blazing-hot, dangerous fingernails.

"So, what important thing did you want to speak about?" He asked, moving Chairman Meow from his chair and sitting on it himself.

"I found a Shadowhunter"

**Simon's point of view**

_Just a little bit further…. _Simon mentally urged the demon to walk a few steps forward. The drunken demon listened to Simon's plea and walked one…two….three steps when Simon pounced, his incisors out, and buried his teeth into it's thick neck. Simon resisted the urge to puke and broke away, this time fighting with two sharp daggers he had learned to use throughout the century. The demon put up a bit of a fight but in the end it started to fold upon itself, until there was no trace of the demon except for the blood on Simon's daggers and the horrid taste in his mouth.

Simon suddenly felt a vibration and was starting to think the demon blood was poisonous and that he would die in a slow painful- Then Elvis Presley began to sing and Simon realized it was his phone and that he was getting a call.

He hadn't really used a phone for 10 years and had a bit of trouble of remembering what the answer button looked like.

"Hello?" he called out.

"It's Magnus"

"Magnus? Why would you call me? Wouldn't you use some magic to send me a singing telegram with dancing-"

"Unfortunately" Magnus interrupted, a bored edge to his voice, "I have no time for that. Now get your pale butt over here!"

And with that Simon put his phone back in his pocket and headed for the Bane Mansion.

**So what do you guys think? Send me some 5 reviews and I'll make the next part.**


	2. Bloodbending

**Simon's point of view**

Normally Simon would have taken a cab, but a cab was unavailable since demon hoards blocked traffic, so he decided to run.

To a normal person, running from some dark alley to a luxurious mansion miles away might've been a bad idea, but Simon wasn't a normal person, he was a vampire and had vampire speed, plus the fact that he didn't need to breathe helped.

He arrived in a few minutes and knocked loudly on the door, waited three seconds then yelled "MAGNUS! I'M HERE! OPEN THE DAMNED DO-"

"Shut up you idiot" Magnus said, opening the door. There was a pretty girl behind him.

"Hi, I'm Joan" she said. Quickly, Magnus explained him about what she was and her power.

"Hey you can control water right?" he asked Joan

"Yeah"

"But if a person's body is 90% water…."

Joan shot Simon a glare, which got him thinking about what she was hiding.

"So you said there was a Shadowhunter in tow?" He asked. Magnus opened the door a bit farther and invited him in.

"Not exactly 'in tow' as you say it" Joan began. "See, he doesn't know that he's a Shadowhunter"

"So, if he didn't know, how did _you_ find out?" Simon asked.

"I might've maybe sort of drawn a rune on him..."

"WHAT!?" Simon exclaimed.

"I was 99.9% sure!"

"You could've turned him into a Forsaken!"

"But I didn't!"

"But you could've!"

"But I didn-"

"As much as I hate to interrupt this interesting conversation" interrupted Magnus "we have more important things to discuss"

Joan and Simon glowered at each other for a few moments but managed to sit on different couches (there were about a hundred in Magnus's apartment) and not argue.

"Skipping the rune part, what did you do once you learned?"

"Tried to contact Ragnor Fell, found out he's dead, contacted you"

"So I'm your Plan B?"

"Yes"

"Good, good, just checking, please go on" Magnus said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Joan ignored him, went to the kitchen and started brewing a cup of tea.

"What's the Shadowhunter's name?" Simon asked.

"Lee Fairchild"

**Joan's point of view:**

She left Magnus's house relatively earlier than she thought she would. After saying Lee's name Simon paled and Magnus shooed her out of the house, saying he wanted to talk to Simon in private. So Joan was walking the streets when she got cornered by faeries.

There were five kiplixishes (the only ugly fey) **(A/N I just made up the name;))** in total: Ugly Bastard One, Ugly Bastard Two, Ugly Bastard Three, Ugly Bastard Four and Ugly Bastard Five. They all got out wicked looking swords and pounced. "Shit" Joan murmured and two balls of blames appeared on her hands, hitting Ugly Bastard Two and killing him instantly. Ugly Bastard Three and Four attacked at the same time both from different sides so it made them harder to kill, but she split the ground open so they fell in, then closed it before any mundane noticed. Ugly Bastard One was a lot more trouble than the other three, because he avoided every fireball she sent and when the ground would start to split he'd jump to a different side. He was tiring her, she realized dryly. Every time she used her power her energy drained, and she hadn't brought her daggers with her. Ugly Bastard One moved in and out before she could master up the waves of power, leaving her with cuts. She was about to give up when Ugly Bastard One got to cocky, didn't move fast enough and got knocked into Wednesday with a blow of air. Joan had a short-lived victory before she realized she didn't kill Ugly Bastard Five and was somewhere around. She looked back and forth before a pair of thick fingers gripped her throat. She struggled and faced the last kiplixish. She didn't have the energy for a series of elements which left her with one last option. _But if a person's body is 90% water… _Simon had said. He didn't realize just how much he'd guessed. She flicked her wrist and suddenly Ugly Bastard Five was kneeling at her feet in pain. "Mercy!" it cried. Joan hesitated, then with a wave of water sent him spinning out of that street. Drained and bloody she managed to reach Magnus's house and ring the doorbell before she blacked out.

**What you guys think? Bad, Good, I Hate it or Maybe? As long as you critizice in a civilized manner I wont Complain**


	3. SORRY!

**HEY GUYS! I'm going on a small vacation but I won't be able to write more! Sorry! I may be able to read the ocational story and write a review though, just not making any chapters.**

**ALTHOUGH...**

**LATES!**

**~LALALALALAMELALALALALA**

**BTW THIS TIME YOU DECIDE: WAIT A FEW DAYS AND I'LL COME UP WITH A BIG CHAPTERS, OR BE PATIENT AND READ SHORT CHAPTERS BUT COME OFTEN:**

**YOU DECIDE DOWN HERE!**

**(DOWN HERE MEANS IN THE REVIEWS)**

**(WAITING A FEW DAYS MEANS A FEW WEEKS)**

**(SHORT CHAPTERS COMING OFTEN MEANS ONE PARAGRAPH CHAPTERS COMING EVERY 3-5 DAYS)**


End file.
